


Pile

by toomanynames



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Multi, Vague Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanynames/pseuds/toomanynames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how their mornings go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pile

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. Inspiration came from [this response](http://littlegrimmlin.tumblr.com/post/33260866224/becoolwearpants-replied-to-your-photo-i-hope-this) to [this post](http://littlegrimmlin.tumblr.com/post/33260388512/i-hope-this-is-like-a-foreshadowing-promo-thing), and then I decided to throw Juliette in there.
> 
> Title credit goes to [ozsaur](http://ozsaur.dreamwidth.org/), because I can never think of titles and it was the first thing to pop into her head. Also, thanks to her for looking it over!

Sean is always the first one up on weekdays, and incidentally always ends up in the middle of their tangled sleeping arrangements. He presses kisses to foreheads and strokes his hands down sides and flanks as he extricates himself from the pile, ignoring the protesting growls and grumbles.

Next to rise are Nick and Hank, and sometimes Juliette. Every now and then she'll get up first after Sean has left, some animal at the clinic needing surgery. Monroe is always the last one left in the bed, sheets wrapped haphazardly around his body and not covering much of anything.

He lies there for a while, watching the last stragglers get dressed, rubbing his face against the bed and scenting the pillows. Occasionally, whoever's left in the room will climb back on the bed and nuzzle him for a minute, scratch their fingers through his hair or beard and run their hand down his chest.

They always leave too soon, and he's left to either laze about in the bed, or get up and do his Pilates, work on his clocks, attempt to keep some kind of routine. But most of the time he ends up staying in bed for another few hours, until his stomach urges him to the kitchen.

~

On the weekends, they usually stay curled together until late morning, basking in the body warmth of each other, or starting the day by sliding against each other and making a huge, sweaty mess of the bed.

More often than not, it ends up being a morning worship of their Prince - since he tends to sleep the deepest of any of them when he doesn't have prior engagements - waking him slowly with their fingers and lips, tongues and teeth. They bring him to a screaming climax, always trading off who gets fucked and who does the fucking, and then he pays them in kind, his most loyal of subjects, his mates and consorts.

They end up lying in an exhausted heap, their Prince in the middle once more, limbs turned to jelly and hearts beating frantically. They only get up when someone needs the bathroom or their stomachs growl, and then they are like a well-oiled machine, moving around each other as needed for showers and making lunch and setting the table.

Monroe's past routine has been completely shot to hell, but he supposes that's okay. Everything he needs to keep him in check is right here; a human veterinarian and her annoying Grimm boyfriend and his human cop partner and the Prince of Portland himself, watching out for them all.


End file.
